The Truth
by areuevernotgoingtofall4that
Summary: Spoilers for 13X22. After the party, some words are had.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Spoilers for 13x22

Apologies if you are one of the first readers I accidently tagged Castiel instead of Jack.

* * *

The party started winding down, much sooner than he thought but these people had been at war for years, maybe they just needed a rest. It was after Charlie had left the room with an "A later bitches," that noticed that Sam's attention had been pulled elsewhere and was now focused on Jack. The kid was sitting by himself in the corner of the room not talking to anyone. None of the new people that they had just saved from Micheal not, not their mother, not even Cas, though Cas was actually on a beer run, the saint. Jack was just staring at the floor.

The longer Dean looked at the silent kid the more he seemed to notice the energy coming from him. Not actual energy, at least, he didn't think but who knew with a nephilim, but a wave of anger, if the glare in his eyes when he met their gaze was any clue. The kid was mad. He supposed that the kid had been getting chummy with Lucifer, even though Dean had told him more than once not to. Jack hadn't listened, at least not to him, apparently, he had been listening to Lucifer though. Jack's glare seemed especially heated when it was directed at Sam. Dean supposed Jack blamed his brother most of all for leaving Lucifer in the other world to die. Jack wasn't exactly wrong. It had been Sam's plan and Sam had been the one who insisted on taking care of Lucifer.

Of course, when he looked back at Sam he saw that look on his face. One that he hated so much. That guilt, that guilt that flashed across his face too damn much. His little brother felt guilty about everything, even things that weren't his fault. He had even felt guilty for being alive, for choosing to accept Lucifer's deal. That look had no business being on his face not for this, especially not for this. He had been so happy moments ago talking with Charlie like the two used to before the real Charlie had died.

"Jack I'm s-" Sam started even as Dean's blood started to boil. Sam should not have to apologize for anything he did to Lucifer.

"He's my Dad!" Jack shouted forcefully but thankfully just with his word, not with his extra special nephilim powers.

"Look, Jack, you don't understand-" Sam said putting up his hands.

"He was my Dad. He saved your life," he said this time much calmer though this time sadness leaked into his tone.

"He did that because he wanted to get at you. It wasn't for Sam!" Dean shot back momentarily making Sam and Jack both look at him before they focused back on each other.

"He's my Dad. I should be able to choose if I want to know him," Jack said coldly.

Jack's breath slowly started to get more and more shallow before his eyes flashed then he stalked away leaving Sam looking after him. Dean watched the guilt kick in full force even as Sam made some excuse about having to go on a grocery run, probably so that he could be alone and stew in his juices even more. The two left Dean alone, with the remnants of the party guests, some who were looking around awkwardly and some who didn't know the finer details of their group confused. Dean stared tentatively in the direction that Sam went wondering if he should cut him off before he made it to the garage and make sure he knew that he did what had to be done. He stepped towards the garage before backtracking even faster towards Jack's room. He had no idea what he was doing or what he was planning to say or why he was going after Jack rather than Sam but his body led him down into the hallway and right to Jack's door. He didn't knock first or ask, he just opened the door and walked in to find Jack glaring down at his bedspread that he was sitting on fully clothed.

"Dean," Jack said tensely though he hadn't even looked up. Dean still had no idea why he had followed Jack, what he even wanted to say to him. Other than he kind of wanted to yell at him for making Sam feel bad about doing anything to Lucifer; not after how messed up his little brother still was after what happened, and here Jack was making Sam feel guilty about finally able to be safe from the being that terrified him, no matter how much Sam tried to hide it. Dean wanted to shout at the kid, shout at him for making Sam feel bad about choosing to leave behind the being that had tortured him when he realized that the kid had no idea.

Maybe Cas and Sam were trying to protect him? After all the kid was technically less than a year old. Maybe that why it took actually meeting Lucifer for them to tell him a little bit about why Lucifer was the bad guy but they didn't tell him what might really matter.

"I know you're mad at him right now but you still care about Sam right?" Jack nodded after a moment though didn't speak leaving Dean to figure about if and if he was, how he was going to say this.

"You want to know why we left him behind?" Dean asked though not without a little bite. "I guess everything we told you wasn't enough of a reason then maybe this will be."

"Sam's probably never going to tell you." Dean decided aloud, "So I will." Jack looked at him confused though still hurt and angry.

"He doesn't like to talk about it. I get it. I do. I have my own too," Dean said then brushed the thought of Allister away that tried to attack him whenever he let his thoughts wander in that direction. He looked Jack right in the eyes and any time Jack tried to avert them Dean moved to follow them. If they were going to have this talk Jack wasn't getting away from it, after all he wasn't sure he could do it more than once.

"Heaven and Hell always had plans for us right from the very beginning." He didn't like to talk about this it reminded him of that time in their lives. The mistrust, the betrayal, the fear and hopeless and then finally despair and grief at the end of it all.

"Our Mom died the first time as part of the plan to get us to play the parts that they wanted us to play," he managed to get out. Even though their mom was alive now, it didn't change that the fact for most of their lives she wasn't. Or that even though they had her now she wasn't the mom that he remembered. Jack looked both confused and surprised to hear this.

"But let's just stick with the highlights," Dean continued since that would be hard enough to say as it was," Heaven and hell wanted it to play out like it did in the world we just came from. Only they had a plan. They wanted us to play our parts. You see angels need hosts and they wanted me for Michael and Sam for Lucifer." Jack's eyes widened in shock. Dean smiled a not particularly kind smile.

"Yeah, Daddy dearest didn't tell you that did he when he was trying to play down everything did he? You see they wanted us to bring about the apocalypse. They did a whole bunch of stuff to do it too, like trying to break me and Sam up." And succeeding, he admitted sourly to himself. There was a reason he really didn't like talking or even thinking about the apocalypse. He mentally shook himself trying to stick to the point."But we had a plan. The cage. To save everyone else, to stop the apocalypse, to stop the world we just came, from that war pain and utter desolation, we would put him back in the cage. The problem was there was only one to do it." Dean swallowed, he still hated himself for letting Sam do it, even if had been the only choice, even if had saved everyone and he had come back. He looked sharply into Jack's still slightly angry but mostly confused eyes.

"Sam." Jack looked even more confused but after a second he looked like maybe he was starting to get where Dean was going. Before Dean knew for sure, he plunged ahead. "Sam had to say yes and take Lucifer down with him to the cage." Jack looked suitably horrified at that, which admittedly gave Dean more pleasure than it probably should have. Of course, he wasn't done.

"Lucifer tortured Sam for 180 years. He tortured him so bad that when I got Death to get his soul out of Lucifer's grip, Death said his soul was so mangled, so utterly destroyed that Death himself had to put a wall around Sam's memories or else Sam would die. He almost did. The wall came down and Sam's PTSD from hell from the _torture_ left him with a hallucination of Lucifer that nearly killed him!" Dean realized at this point he was shouting at a Jack that more and more resembled a kicked puppy. As a result, Dean tried to reign his anger in a bit, not that it worked too good after bringing up all that pain and anger again, instead his voice just came out harsh and with a cold edge.

"No matter how much he tries to hide, just being around Lucifer makes Sam terrified. So, of course, Sam would want Lucifer as far away from him as possible. So if you want someone to be mad at, be mad at me, I can handle it. Do not make Sam feel guilty for trying to protect the world and himself. Not after everything." Dean finished rather more calmly though also more cooly that he thought he ever could, considering the subject matter and left the kid alone to think.

A/N: This was made because someone needs to tell Jack and I think it should be Dean.


End file.
